This invention relates to a rack for storing and handling sheet material and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a storage rack for safely handling mirror finished sheet material and eliminating potential damage from storage procedures and processing during fabrication.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to store sheet material horizontally in stacks with separators between the sheets and means for holding the material in position. However, due to the weight and size of the sheets, considerable damage can be caused to the surfaces of the sheets during the stacking and unstacking process. The sheets are often rubbed against each other causing damage such as bending and scratching and otherwise marring the surface. In a situation where a perfect mirror surface is required on the sheet material, the handling and storage procedure is critical and a considerable amount of stock can be waster if the material is not handled properly.
Another method previously used to store sheet material was to stand the sheets on one edge. Usually a grooved or slotted base was provided and a single sheet was held in each slot. In order to remove one sheet from a large number held in one storage area, it was necessary to slide the sheet out from between the others. Very often during the sliding out operation, contact would be made with adjacent sheets resulting in damage and rejection of the sheet and loss of time as well as increasing cost of fabrication.
The hereinafter described invention overcomes the abovementioned drawbacks and provides an arrangement whereby sheet material can be maintained free of any flaws such as surface scratches from handling and movement, dings, dents from sorting during storage. The individual sheets are segregated and cushioned to eliminate potential damage from storage procedures as well as processing during fabrication. The space requirements for sheet storage is minimal and any particular sheet can be easily and simply retrived without disturbing other sheets and without danger of scratching or denting.